PJO The Hunger Games
by I-see-the-stars-my-lady
Summary: Percy Jackson in the hunger games? Why Not! See who the tributes are! Who will he choose his hunting partner Rachel or the librarians daughter Annabeth? Who is is little shadow? Who gives him the camp necklace? Please read my first book! M well for Hunger games and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Tributes

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Tyson's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. He must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our Father, Poseidon. Of course, he did. This is the day of the reaping.

I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them. My little brother, Tyson, curled up on her side, cocooned in my Father's body, their cheeks pressed together. In sleep, my Father looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Tyson's face is as fresh as a…well Cyclops. My Father was very handsome once, too. Or so they tell me.

Sitting at Tyson's knees, guarding him is the world's ugliest cat Gabe. Mashed-in nose walks like he is drunk on milk and eyes the colour of pure hatred. Why Tyson named him that I don't know but behind his back I like to call him Smelly Gabe. He hates me. Or at least distrusts me. I tried to drown him once but that did not work out, so in the end with Tyson's begging and crying I couldn't say no.

I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting boots. Supple leather what was molded to my feet. I put on the rest of the gear and take Tyson's gift to me, hippocampus cheese, put it into my pocket and slip out side to the forest.

Our part of District 12, nicknamed the Seam, is usually crawling out with coal miners heading out for the morning shift at this hour. Men and women of all ages are hungry, tired, hurt and covered in coal dust that will never come off. Doors are some-what locked or at least closed as well as the stutters that are missing pieces. Finally I get to the "electric" fence, in theory; it is a high chain-link fences with the works all meant to keep us out and whatever animals that is in the Forest from coming in. If you hear a hum that means the electricity is on if not it is off. Right now it is quite as a mouse, so I'm good thus I crawl under.

As soon as I'm in the trees, I retrieve my sword (I know in the real hunger games it is a bow and arrow but he uses a sword). Inside the woods the animals roam freely with no paths to follow so I have to use the instincts Artemis, my Mom showed me (sorry Sally!). She died when I was 11 in a coal mine explosion, that was her part-time job, working in the mines. 5 years later I still wake up screaming her name for her to run.

Even though hunting or being in the woods is illegal and will cause me and my family lots of trouble with the Peacekeepers, I am the supporter of my family. Due to Tyson being too young and my Dad being very depressed since Mom died. After a good day of hunting the meat is split between my hunting partner, my family and the Hob, the black market of district 12. Then I see my hunting partner Rachel Dare, "hey Seaweed brain" she said. Now my name is not Seaweed Brain, it's a nick name….anyways that probably my cue. Hello my name is Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and I did some hunting then had a snack of Tysons cheese and fresh bread from the baker that Rachel traded for this morning. "you and me can run away, you know" she said. "be free of the Hunger Games, being poor, our lives..." "i don't know Rachel..what about our familys? And Tyson in the forest i don't think so." I replied. "Think about it and today..May the odds be in your favor." said Rachel "You too, see you soon"

**Fast Forward!**

Aphrodite walked on to stage with her Capitol high pitched voice "Welcome, welcome (blah blah you guys know the speech). "Now let change thinks up this year so insted of females first its going to be males! *giggles*" Time seems to slow down as she puts her hand in the clear bowl mean while i think "don't be Tyson!". "Our male tribute of the 74th Hunger Games is...Tyson Jackson."

Tyson showly walks up to the stage, his life flashes through my eyes and out of no were i here my self say "I volunteer" Much louder this time "I volunteer as tribute!"

The Peace Keepers walk up to me and bring me to the stage mean while Tyson is crying with my Dad. "Well thats great i love Drama! District 12 welcome your first volunteer!" My district does nothing but stare with sad eyes and hold up there hand (you guys know what i mean :P). *Gulp*

Breaking the quiteness Aphrodite says "now the females! Our second tribute for the 74 hunger games is...Annabeth Chase!" Slowly i see her move her way to the stage and a flash back begins. "my family was starving...i tryed to trade in the Hob but no one wanted anything. then i stop and lean on a tree then out she comes beautiful as ever. But she is the libraries daughter..she wont like shome street rat, i thought. Anyways she through her lunch money at me. And i used it to buy food saving my and my families life. That day forward i knew there was special about her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! What do you think so far? Anyways..I am going to fast forward the story to the training part. Btw: Effie: Aphroditie and Haymitch:Mr.D BTW #2 who should be Snow? Back to the story.**

Annabeth and i start our training to day but as Mr.D said "don't show your talent look weak *drinks somemore diet coke*" So today we are going to work on strategies then when we show the Gamemakers ouur talent we will show them our strength. As i was making snares like RED showed me i felt a breeze behind me.

"Looks like you have a little shadow" Says Annabeth. I turn around and see a little boy that could be no older than 12, that reminds me of Tyson. He has curly hair and dark skin that reminds me of the forest and bushes. (**LOL)** "do you know his name?" I ask."

Annabeth replies "I think his name is...Grover"

**Sorry for the short chapter but do u like my tributes for the furher chapters?**

** I have 12 as percy and annabeth.**

**1 as Luke and Zoe Nightshade.**

**2 as Piper and Jason.**

**3 as Leo and Renya**

**4 as Frank and Hazel**

**5 as Travis and Katie**

**6 as Connor and Lou Ellen**

**7 as Thalia and Nico (chloe is not apart of the books btw i made her up)**

**8, 9 and 10 are random people that i will make up in the future**

**11 as Grover and Jupier**

**12 as Percy and Annabeth**

**Will update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Point of view

After all of the tributes when it was just Percy and I **(How romantic!).**

"Annabeth Chase" the speaker sounded

"Good luck" said Percy

I walked in the room and there stood the Game Makers **(BOOO!) **

"Hello my name is Annabeth Chase and Let me show your what I can do." As i walked over to the weights about to pick up the 100 pound one to throw at the target...the one Game Maker says "WAIT IM BORED! DO SOMETHINK DIFFERENT LIKE...LIKE...DANCING!"

Well its worth a shot!

**Think of the worst day routine ever...**

Percy Point Of View

As I was waiting for my turn in the waiting room all i heard was "Woot woot!" and Harlem Shake. Then it stoped with lots of clapping...I wonder what Annabeth did?

I walk into the room, head held high ready to take what ever is going to happen when i see the Game Makers. "Hello my name is Percy Jackson, District 12 and let me show you what i can do."

I walk over to the bow and arows, how i missed this feeling...I raise and fire at the target. It missed. Then I hear one of the Game Makers yell "can't you shoot a darn bow U SISSY!". No one I mean no one calls me a sissy so i shot him in the chest...leaving all of the others in shock.

"Ba Bam!" i said and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU DID WHAT!" Everybody yelled but Mr.D who was laughing is butt off. I looked at the sleeplishly.."he called me a sissy! he diserves it!"

Then the Oracle apears on the screen with her love beads and hippy outfit. "The training scores for Annabeth Chase, District 12 is an 8" "Annabeth GREAT JOB!" I said she blushed madly. "Lastly for Percy Jackson, District 12 a...11." Everyone in the room cheered because i had the highest score out of 23 tributes!

Luke Point Of View

"11 eh? Not bad Jackson. Since you showed me up, your going to be my first kill."


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV:

All dressed up in this beautiful grey gown that falls to the floor, designed by the one and only Silena. My dress is to look like coal after burning but when i spin i am on FIRE! **(THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! *singing*) **I can't wait to see what Percy looks like...

Percy POV:

I look in the mirror and i am shocked...i never expected to ever see my self like this. In black tux with flames i feel powerful but still nervous because today is our interview with Oracle. I watch as the tributes get interviewed Luke is up first he seems to be very full of him self but is strong and got a good training score. its a blur until it is my turn. "Good luck Percy! *giggles*" says Aphroditie. I here lots of cheering as i walk on stage and shake Oracles hand. "Quite an impressive training score you have gotten! Congrats!" says Oracle. The crowd cheers even more. "thank you i reply" Further questions go on for how i did it untill this question pulled my heart strings. "What were you thinking when you volunteered for Tyson?" "I promised my self that i would always portect him and i love him dearly so i did...but before i went into the train he gave me this.. A mockingjay pin. I promised him that i would win for him before i left." The crowd was now in tears. "Well you honour your promise by winning The 74th Hunger Games Percy! or should i call you Man on fire?" Said Oracle. The crowd laughed and i smiled. The buzzer went off and i walked off stage. Only to know that Annabeths interview changed the point of view of the Hunger Games.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth POV:

I hear my name being called and i walk up the stage to a cheering crowd. Let the interview begin. Oracle asks me many questions about how it is like in district 12 but the last question shocks me. "Now Annabeth being a beautiful girl like you do you a boyfriend back home?" "i'm single..." "After winning the games though all the boys will be chasing after you!" "I guess so" "but is there at least a crush?" "there is one guy that i like but he probably does not ever know that i exist.." "Once you win he will be dying to know how you are!" The crowd nods in agreement.

"the only problem is that i will never be able to be with him becaue he came to the games with me... his name is Percy Jackson" The crowd is in shock but then cheers PERCABETH! AHHHH! Luckily the buzzer goes off and i run off stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I have not updated recently I was on a trip….but here it is now!**

**-lisa**

Rachel's POV

I can't believe that blonde said that about my man! He is mine and mine only Chase! Watch your back if I were you…

Now I have a feeling that Percy is going to fall for her well now I am going to pull out the big guns to get Percy to have feelings for me. If she makes out….

MWA HA HA!

**Got to love that girl drama lol….**

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe what I did! I probably embaressed him soooo much! When I walked off stage right when I blinked Percy through me against the wall and spat angrily " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CHASE? I barely know you and you don't talk to me now u said that you love me?! ARGG" Thankfully Aphrodite and Mr.D arrived…"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR CHILD!" screamed Aphrodite. "She made me look weak" argued back Percy. Meanwhile I was trying to catch my breath and get out of shock. "That's what they want though Percy. Love. It keeps the viewers interested gives you sponsors..AKA SURVIVAL! GET ME A DIET COKE!" Yelled Mr.D. Im going to bed I mumbled.

Percy's POV

"What is Rachel, Tyson and 12 going to think about this…" Then I drifted off to sleep.

**FASTFORWORD!**

3 person POV

"Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Let the game begin" thought Luke….

**Until next time plz review and what do u think should have the next pov? PM me! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo sorry that i have not updated in a looooooooong time...i was very busy with lifeguarding. Anyways here is the new update:**

**-lisa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the last chapter 9 thing...idk wThe hat happened I wrote the chapter but never showed up... :( well lets try again**

**-Lisa**

3 POV:

Tributes ran in every direction, following their game plan that they came up with at the last 10 seconds-hoping that they will survive. Percy Jackson seems to be tempted by the bow and arrows but runs to the orange backpack near the forest instead. The Careers (district 1 to 3) run to the Cornucopia to obtain weapons and supplies but not many tributes survive...13 remain.

Percy POV:

When the gong when off I saw the bow and arrows _temping_ I thought..then I saw Annabeth "NO!" she mouthed to me before running into the forest with a spear. Then I saw a orange backpack near the edge of the forest _perfect _I thought, so I sprinted and picked up the backpack. AS I ran tributes are dying quickly, the bomb is blasting loudly, finally I reach the backpack then a knife whizzes right at me. My first reaction was to use the backpack as a shield and run, the knife does just what I thought (luckily). My first thought as I enter the forest..._"Thanks for the knife..."_

I continue to run deeper into the forest and find the first things that Mr.D told me to find-Water and Shelter. Shelter is easy because I know how to climb trees but water? that is for tomorrow and there maybe some water in my backpack. After climbing a large sturdy tree I look at the supplies in my backpack:

-Empty water bottle

-Rope

-Matches

-Knife (thanks to Zoe Nightshade)

-Sleeping bag

-Dried/salted meat/fruit

-Sunglasses (**Or are they ;)**)

Before I go to bed I think of Annabeth and wonder if she is dead but, maybe it's better if she's out of the game. Night falls and with it the death are recapped, the faces of the dead are projected into the sky-no Annabeth. I became filled with relief, but my emotions remained mixed. In the evening I hear a snap and realizes that someone only a few hundred yards to right is BUILDING A FIRE. Idiot! Sure it's cold, but don't they know it will attract the stronger Career Tributes? I thought in my head. I watch concealed in the tree as, sure enough, a pack of tributes come along and kill the girl who lit the fire. "AAAHHHHH!" she screams as a cannon goes off signaling her death. "Did you see her? PLEASE PELASE DON'T KILL ME!" Crowd laughs. "So pathetic" says Piper (district 2-Career). "Are you sure this is the right way Lover Girl?" says Luke. "Yes, that was one of his snares back there, he will be here some were." a voice that belongs to no one other than Annabeth.

I


End file.
